


Hoover Dad

by orphan_account



Series: Life in the Sun [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Romance, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry for all the reposts. I promise I'm making it up to you all with a rewrite of "Rose and the Mechanic." It's in the works!





	Hoover Dad

_ James spit up. Oh, Rose got it. Need to throw in a load of laundry. First, need to vacuum. Oh, wait, the dishwasher needs unloading. Did Rose want me to cook dinner? Maybe we should just get takeaway. Is Rose tired of takeaway? There’s a cobweb just out of reach. . .  _   
  


John’s thoughts raced through his head as he bustled around the flat, cleaning and tidying. Rose had her hands full feeding and changing James, so he had decided to be helpful by dusting. There was so much to do and little time to do it between the little one’s naps.   
  


“Doctor, sit down.” Rose pulled James away from her breast and hefted him on her shoulder for a burp. “Why are you actin’ like a supercharged Hoover? Are we expectin’ the Queen?”   
  


“Just needs a bit of dustin’. Am I doin’ it wrong?” he fretted, furiously scrubbing at a smudge on the glass dining table.   
  


“No, but you’re actin’ all swirly. Everythin’ alright?”   
  


“Yep, right as rain, me. Want me to do some laundry? Did you unload the dishwasher, or do you need me to do it? How about curry for dinner? Or are you tired of takeaway?” he rambled.   
  


“Seriously, Doctor, sit down! You should take a nap while I’ve got James,” she suggested.   
  


“Can’t. There’s too much to do around here,” he argued, folding the throw blanket on the sofa and arranging it neatly.   
  


“John.”   
  


He stopped and hung his head, sighing in defeat. Rose typically only called him “John” for two reasons — either when she was breathless in the bedroom or when she was worried about him.   
  


“Sit,” she commanded, pointedly looking at the spot beside her.   
  


John plopped on the sofa but didn’t look at her or the baby. James cooed and smiled at him, but he studiously ignored the adorable action.   
  


“Now, what’s wrong?” Rose gently prodded.   
  


He scrubbed his palms down his face and groaned. “It’s just… I can’t stop thinkin’ about what would have happened if I never remembered. I rejected my own baby!”   
  


“So, you’re assuagin’ your guilt by disinfectin’ the already-clean flat?” she surmised with a smile.   
  


“Yeah, ‘spose I am.”   
  


“You had a head injury, love. You need to stop feelin’ bad for somethin’ that was out of your control. I have no doubt that you would have come to your senses and loved him just as much as you do now.” She squeezed his hand in support and then handed James over.   
  


The guilty knot in John’s chest lifted as he gazed at his son. “Well, he  _ is _ pretty cute. Got your nose.”    
  


She laughed and rested her chin on John’s shoulder. “Yeah, but I don’t think those are my ears.”   
  


“Oh, you are doomed, you are,” John declared, lifting James in the air to make silly faces at him. “But you’ll hear everythin’.” He turned and pressed a kiss to Rose’s temple. “Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to worry you.”   
  


“It’s quite alright.” Rose pecked his cheek. “So, curry sounds brilliant. I’ll go place an order.”   
  


John watched her walk to the kitchen as he bounced James on his knee. He was relieved his head injury hadn’t kept his memories away forever. Forgetting one moment with Rose and his son was not a world he ever wanted to experience again.   
  


Even though his current world was covered in bouncing-induced baby vomit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the reposts. I promise I'm making it up to you all with a rewrite of "Rose and the Mechanic." It's in the works!


End file.
